Frost
Frost is the creator of the Clout Kingdom discord server, as well as a former member of Time Goes On. He created the server on November 23rd, 2017. Frost was the main orchestrator of Goat Kill Day, and was the one who ordered Isaiah to strike the near fatal blow upon The Goat Monster that caused it to go into hiding. Frost is also the main creator of the legendary rap track Arthur Jaxon, the anthem of the server. Our Faceless Leader While the names are infinite, he is absolute. Not much is known about Frost, other than the fact that he programs and plays games with his buddies. Frost goes around doing tons of random work for the server to ensure it's up to modern practices and a nice home to many. To expand on the story of death in CSC 103, it is known that, while the class isn't necessarily difficult, it's just WHACK. Birth of Frost The birth of frost is something that many don't know about. "Birthed" by the High Lord Gwigwi, The Great and High Exalted, on an unspecified date within the month of January, in the midst of one of the worsts blizzards that Bearchester had ever experienced, Frost's birth was the most pivotal moment in the existence of Clout Kingdom. Without the influences presented to Frost from around the world, as well as his own personal experiences, nothing would have come to current fruition. Creation of Clout Kingdom Although ultimately created by GwiGwi, the plans were carried out by Frost. After experiencing the slow death of the Time Goes On server firsthand, it was apparent that Frost had to do something to revitalize the ever so great yet dying server. To do this, Frost decided that new life would need to be created, thus creating Clout Kingdom. Having no experience running or creating a discord server at all, Frost set out to create one of the best casual servers that he could in order to allow all of his friends to come together and discuss what they're currently doing, what games they're playing, a hub to allow photos, videos to be posted and so much more. It started as a five channel server with little to no content. Frost quickly learned how to format permissions, rules and general views of the channels. With this newfound power, he created a strong template of what he envisioned with the server. This proved to be harder than he anticipated and sought out help by recruiting a the first moderator, Isaiah. He was the individual who aided frost the most with the creation of the main body of the server, ensuring that roles, as well as server structure, were nicely made and presented. Without the help of Isaiah, the server would have been stunted very early on, and would likely have taken a lot more time to get it to where it is today. The server in its current state is almost exactly what Frost envisioned. A central hub to allow the sharing of all kinds of media and information among his friends. The server also currently includes bots that may be removed later but we will see as time goes on. As of writing, Frost and Zach are currently working on the creation of a personal bot that will do everything that these other bots already do, but with the server's own needs in mind, and won't be hindered by the backwards/gay implementations of other creators. Diseases/Ailments Following his first trip into Puerto Rico, something happened that will forever change the life of Frost. After trekking the jungles of PR, Frost had something unknown absolutely fuck up his feet. At first, he just thought it was something that would blow over within the next few weeks. Little did he know it would take nearly 8 years, 13+ procedures and countless doctor visits to temporarily cure the problem until it inevitably comes back one day. Rumor has it, if Frost hits his foot on a hard object, he will explode; first the feet, then the rest of the body will follow. Other than that, being part of the generation riddled with social anxiety and crippling clinical depression that has receded back further than LeBron James' hairline, Frost lives lives with ever existing mental strains that refuse to leave. Although full of these nasty conditions, Frost tries his hardest to pursue life with a greater outlook on all things while keeping a smile on his face. As he often says, optimism is key. Frost also has asthma, the fucking worst god damn thing ever. Sometimes waking up breathless, breathless out of seemingly nowhere while awake, and often scares about straight up collapsing at times. This has been present with him since birth. As to why this is, Frost sure as hell doesn't know. If he did, maybe he would've cured it by now with the help of GwiGwi. It can be safely said however that it, much like LeBron's hairline, has receded significantly since his early life. Frost's Family Frost's family extends outwards to the entire server. As stated by many, he is the "Discord Dad", looking over everyone in the server as if they're his own kin. If there's ever doubt about it, regardless of what happens when, where anyone goes or what anyone does, while he may not condone everything personally, he has always been entirely supportive of his family's decisions. Unless you fuck up. Then he will beat the shit out of you. In regards to his immediate family, he lives among a perfect depiction of the nuclear family. His dad, the breadwinner, is one of the best individuals Frost has ever had the privilege to meet, alongside his mother, the most caring, selfless individual. His brother, Joshua, is held in high regard by him, and he lives to fuck around and do stupid shit with him all day. The Story of The Mind After going into deep isolation, Frost awoke into a dream that would change how he thinks about everything, from seeing random passerby to individual interactions with the people he loves. He rose from nothingness into a room of marble, but also not, glistening with sparkling specks as if it was something out of a sci-fi movie's recording set. The floors were mirror finished, as if constructed from the highest grade chrome ever seen in the world. The walls made with the clearest glass that is not feasible to exist within realities bound. Waking up with nothing other than a pair of pants on, Frost set out to find out where exactly he was. The sound of calmly flowing water, but also the absence of every other sound, was absolutely surreal. There was no ambience other than the water flow; no white noise, no birds chirping in the distance, no wind. Immediately thinking this was strange considering his background with audio engineering and audio creation, Frost resolved to explore the newfound world around him and discover its secrets. As he traveled, he found a pool seemingly made out of crystal clear water. As he approached it, it was apparent that something was off. The closer he got, the higher the reverberations within the water increased. Inching closer to the pool, a feeling arose over Frost, tugging at him, ethereal, only faintly real. He froze, and with him, all sound stopped, all movement ceased. The crystalline pool lay flat and motionless. As Frost tried to gather himself and figure out what was going on, the sound of footsteps approached. A figure revealed itself, male in stature but otherwise genderless. It wore a veiled mask, covering all facial features, and a completely blank gaze that pierced the soul. Approaching slowly but calmly to show Frost through body language that it was not an enemy nor there to harm him, it gestured a hand in a beckoning motion, urging him to follow. Maybe it wanted to show him something... ? As Frost approached, the being held its hand out. As he took it, an overpowering sensation of every emotion rose over Frost; happiness, sadness, anger, fear, love, calm, anxiety, bliss and boredom, and infinitely more. After what felt like eternity, Frost came to his senses, appearing to be in a new location. It was a grassland, with lush bushes and vines. The figure beside Frost, now hunched over had yet to apologize for what had happened thus far. It then occurred to him that perhaps this figure was not human; perhaps due to its lack of humanity, it was incapable of possessing the emotion to apologize? The figure stood up tall and spoke. "Follow me." It was the strangest voice one may ever comprehend. It was overpowering, fear instilling, full of strength and audacity. But at the same time, it was graceful, calming and overall something that many would enjoy hearing. It echoed as if in a cave, but there were no walls, and each sound wave ran into both of Frost's ears like a cascade. The figure beckoned once more to a door that was not present to his eyes mere seconds before. Hesitantly after much thought, Frost followed. After entering the room, Frost was taken to many real places around the world outside of the dream. Tokyo, Georgia, UK, London, Brazil, California, Dubai and infinitely more again. His mind was quickly overloaded with information, and he resisted the pull of this overload, fearful that if he succumbed, he would never truly understand what he bear witness to. "What is this? I demand to know exactly what is going on." Frost said, confused. The figure stopped and placed its' hand on his chest. "With due time you will possess the power to do what I have done." It said to him, filling his ears with the solemn voice once more. "Let it be known to you that you are not normal. There is something about you that I cannot yet tell you that makes you different, special. It is up to you to figure out your path from here on out. But before we part, I have a couple of things left to share with you." The last areas they went to were not entirely of our reality. He found many to be incredibly hard to conceptualize. The second to last room that was shared with Frost was an endless room of mirror like, spherical objects, reflecting all 360 degrees of the alternative reality around him. But these weren't normal reflections; not only this, but they didn't just reflect the current reality. This was full blown reality shards, reflecting all possibilities and outcomes that could possibly occur within Frost's life. There were many of which he did not wish to see, and many more that he did. After traveling for a long time through this mirror world, the last door opened. "This will indeed be the last thing I will show you, but this will not be the last that we meet." It said. Frost entered the room fearing the unknown. There was no inherent reason for him to feel this way, but his anxiety slowly got the better of him. As he forced himself to let the tension go, Frost entered the room to see himself, sleeping in his own bed. "What is the meaning of this?" Frost asked the figure. The figure stood in silence. An overwhelming feeling of everything at once came over Frost, as it had before. The figure then beckoned Frost one last time to come with him. He obliged, not sure what to make of all that he had experienced. They returned to the marble-but-not room and the crystalline pool where everything began. This would be his stop. As he could feel himself fading from the dream, his willpower strengthened, not to be denied his answer. With all of the weight of all emotion behind him, he bellowed. "Who are you?!" The figure seemed to smirk, impossible through its mask, but he felt it even so. "I am you." The figure responded. Frost awoke instantaneously, visibly shaken from this dream encounter. Would this be the last time he would encounter this figure? Or would it be as the figure said, that it would not be the last time that they would meet? Frost Facts * Feet can explode at any time * God of Guitar Hero * Legendary creator of Arthur Jaxon * (Rumor has it that he actually is Arthur Jaxon?) * Has influences in more hobbies than he thinks * Had a legendary 650+ (period) absences in Senior Year * Creator of Clout Kingdom * Creator of a cult following? see 3+4 * Owns one of the most decked out Mitsubishi Eclipse 3G's anyone has ever had * Part of a legendary foundation * Creationist * No political affiliation * Agnostic * Actually related to Tonez by some fucking far stretch of reality Quotes * "Hue." * "Dick in your mouth." * "Bust a nut." * "Nut." * "Scoop and slice."